User talk:QuailflightTheCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 06:19, January 23, 2010 Re: Welcome, Quail! This wikia is Roleplay. You can create your own characters, and join any of the Clans, the Tribe, or the Ancients, or be a kittypet/rogue/loner. You can have as many characters as you want. We also have our own versions of PCA and PC, and PU: here, they are CAP, CP, UP. You can have as many characters as you want. Tell me if you have any questions. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 17:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Meadowwind / Springsun Hello, I was looking through my charart contest entries, and I saw that two entries - Quailflight's and Icestorm's - were exactly the same, with different file names. Springsun: Meadowwind: I'm very disappointed. I would like to know who made the image, and the person who copied will be disqualified from the contest if they don't make an unique image. Thanks, Midnightpelt ♥ 16:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Springsun Hey Quail, just to tell you I made an image called Springsun, then by mistake uploaded it over yours then made the same image and called it Meadowwind. To fix this problem:open your Springsun on your computer, save it with no changes, and upload it over your Springsun file, that way my image doesn't appear on it. Sorry for any drama, SaintIce ♣ 16:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Midnightpelt ♥ 01:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Sure! Okay, first of all, which Clan do you want to join? (Or you could be a kittypet, loner, or rogue) RiverClan and ThunderClan are very full, however. I would recomend, SkyClan, WindClan, ShadowClan. And of course, you could join the Tribe of Rushing Water, the The Ancients, BloodClan, or DarkClan. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie :) Tell me your cat's name, and description [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I have added him to the SkyClan allegiances, and created a page for him -- Brownfoot. Now all that's left to do is roleplay! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well, he's your avatar. See my user page for all the cats I roleplay. Go to chat places like - SkyClan Camp, SkyClan Nursery, SkyClan Warrior's Den, and there are tons more. Go to one of those, type - Brownfoot: (here type what your character says or does) if your character does something, then type *pads in* or, *eyes widen*, and so on. Does that help? Go to the SkyClan Camp, and our characters can have a talk if you like [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 09:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reiko Im so sorry! I have only heard it as a boy before! sorry! BTW Can Poppysky be Brownfoot's mate? Again I'm sorry. B-Day-Kitty! 22:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Kits I was wondering if Poppysky and Brownfoot could be Stormpaw and Gorsepaw's parents.--'Nightshine'Ü 04:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm acually not really up for roleplaying, I've been doing way to much of that today XD However, I will help on Violet's page. I acually don't really have any idea about her history, but I can start by adding a templte, and then doing a bit of history [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welconme! And, lol, yes it is. But not like morning, I mean like right after midnight morning XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sure :) I've already done Dragonflute's, Butterflywing's, Runningkit's, and Beekit's though. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hang on a sec, let me have a look around [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Not very good so far, still searching :P [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking on user pages, going over the list of "Cats I roleplay" I have yet to see Violet. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah. :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) kk, good idea [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No problemo :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Quailflight! She's so cute! I'll put it up now! Btw, don't you hate it when you find the perfect real life image for your character, but it has like a minor yet major issue? I found the perfect one for Dawnfire, but the cat is way to young to be her, it was like a kitten. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol. And it's also frustrating because the pictures of kittens I find always seem to have blue or yellow eyes, never the color I need which is usually green XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, right after I left that message I went on google and found a really good image for Leapkit, one with green eyes. XD But I could never find just a solid brown cat for Deerkit, it was frustrating. And if it was solid brown, it had yellow eyes instead of green. But that picture is so cute, I'm totally using it for her for now! (I found a really good one for when she becomes a warrior) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't call that your inner nerd, call it your inner strength XD But ya know, I bet you're right about that! Human babies are born with gray-blue eyes, and they don't get their real eye color until later. Perhaps it's the same with cats. Every time I search the internet for Russian blue kittens, they all have blue-gray eyes. But when I search for adults, all I get is green eyes. Huh, well that's good to know :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Again, the frustrating thing is, is that I found a really good one for an adult Foxkit. However, the chest and paws are white, and the cat's fur gets very brown as it progresses towards the head. So my mind has been debating whether I should use it or not. Or I could maybe change Foxkit's description so that she has a white chest and paws. What do you think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the havana, but I'll keep looking :) And yes, go ahead and change Foxkit's description. The only thing I'm worried about the picture, is that the cat looks kinda... big [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's really good Quail! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I hope you have fun during spring break, and I'll be praying that your mom has safe travel to L.A :) I've decided I want to change Foxkit's description back to normal though, that's really how I always pictured. And plus, I can make them both perfect in CAP :D Good night, Quail! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hi! hello thar quail xDpebble2pineow 22:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) rlly? thank yew you wanna go on IRC? main channel?pebble2pineow 22:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ` Poppysky Wow! Thats great! Its purfect! Mistcloud 11:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) That was awsome of you, Quail! But I was acually thinking something more along the lines of this - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait, nvm. I found a better one - The thing is, the first cat has the right eye color, and not the right pelt color. The second one has the right pelt color, but not the right eye color XD Oh well, I'll go with the second one. Thanks for looking though! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Lol, thanks! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep. But it's ten till four (a.m) where I'am, and I need to get to bed soon xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) darkclan Hi! I so you want to have a cat in DarkClan? I RP 7 cats there(OMG!) 4 of them are kits. You can RP Owleyes because I only made him to be Seasonsfur's mate, and it would be better if her mate was RPed be someone else. You can RP 1 of the kits(ONLY 1) Eather autumnkit or summer kit(I like the other 2 more) respond!Leaf , 22:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) r.e How was I meant to know? I won't do it again. Zoe27 12:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thistleflame You must be mistaken, because I didn't add those things. The only part I added is that Thistleflame and Snowstorm are mates. I wasn't even on this wiki when that stuff happened, so I couldn't add it.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]] 22:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Kits. Hi, Quail. Zoe told me that you showed an interest in rping one of my kits, that Yellowpool is having this week. 3 of them are taken, but I would like her to have 5. Please leave a message on my talkpage, if you want to rp a kit, with it's name and what it looks like. You can make a page for it.[[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarrissa]]My Talk Page Category:Signatures 06:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Anon user. Sorry, i couldn't be bothered to log in, so I just adopted some characters as an anonymous user :P, I got a msg from you. It's me, Clarrissa koins, and my sig isn't working. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page Category:Signatures 12:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Brownfoot's article was actually deleted for some time and I just restored it. I don't think any role played him or if he is still on the SkyClan page. I'll go check now and add him back if he is not--Nightshine 19:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC)